


this is gonna be a big one

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay Chicken, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: It was Johnny who introduced them to the game. Sort of. He’d made an offhand remark to Mark about the time he’d jerked off a classmate in America just to win fifty bucks, and Mark gleefully recounted the story to Jeno on the way down to the staff cafeteria for lunch, and Jeno had said, “Wouldn’t it be fun if we did that, hyung?” and Mark had pulled a face and replied, “You wanna jerk me off, Jeno?”





	this is gonna be a big one

**Author's Note:**

> to quote myself, “jaemin and haech are always trying to kiss other people but never each other. the world would tip out of balance if they tried.” the focus is nahyuck but the other dreamies get it on the chicken action too. it's a little spicy at times but no one goes further than kissing. stream we go up! ♡

Jaemin’s mouth feels really good on Donghyuck’s skin. He has Donghyuck pressed up against the hallway in Dream’s dorm, right next to the giant poster of Stephen Curry that Chenle stuck up last week, and he must’ve turned into a fucking vampire overnight because he won’t stop sinking his teeth into Donghyuck’s throat no matter how much Donghyuck whines that it hurts. “No marks, bitch,” Donghyuck sighs, as Jaemin soothes yet another bite with the flat of his tongue. His arms are loosely draped around Jaemin’s shoulders, fingers digging between Jaemin’s shoulder blades in what is meant to be a warning but is really just a poorly disguised way of bringing Jaemin in closer.

“That wasn’t part of the rules,” Jaemin tuts, licking from the base of Donghyuck’s throat right up to his chin, grinning foolishly when he’s done slobbering all over Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck glares at him. “It’s part of the rules of _life_ ,” he says, “I have a festival tomorrow, I’m gonna be slaughtered.”

“You think I care?” Jaemin snickers. He’s staring at Donghyuck’s mouth, so obviously trying to psych him out that Donghyuck has to roll his eyes. He just steadfastly tries to hold Jaemin’s gaze, ignoring how Jaemin’s fingers fiddle with the inner seam of his jeans, just above his knee.

“You should,” Donghyuck retorts. 

Jaemin lowers his head, kissing along Donghyuck’s jaw. He hums, and the soundwaves nearly make Donghyuck’s bottom lip quiver. “But you look so good like this,” Jaemin says smugly, “And I haven’t even kissed you yet.” He pushes three of his fingertips into the bruise below Donghyuck’s collarbone, and Donghyuck’s knees buckle. He rights himself just as quickly, but Jaemin’s already laughing. “You want me to stop? Just say the word and I will.”

“I’m not,” Donghyuck starts to say. He places his palms on Jaemin’s chest and shoves him towards the opposite wall, before dragging him down by the collar and breathing into his mouth, “ _chicken_.”

 

 

It was Johnny who introduced them to the game. Sort of. He’d made an offhand remark to Mark about the time he’d jerked off a classmate in America just to win fifty bucks, and Mark gleefully recounted the story to Jeno on the way down to the staff cafeteria for lunch, and Jeno had said, “Wouldn’t it be fun if we did that, hyung?” and Mark had pulled a face and replied, “You wanna jerk me off, Jeno?” According to neutral onlookers (Chenle, and Donghyuck was forced to cook him a five course meal for the intel), Jeno shrugged, neither a yes or no answer, and turned a shade of red bright enough to rival Donghyuck’s hair at 16 and Jisung, like, all the time (Chenle’s words). 

“And how did Mark react?” Donghyuck presses.

Chenle scrapes the last bit of spam from his bowl, licking his spoon clean. “I’m ready for dessert,” he announces, patting his stomach. 

Donghyuck goes over to the refrigerator, takes out a container of vanilla ice-cream and dumps it on the table in front of Chenle. 

Chenle just shrugs, and cracks it open, using the same spoon he’d used to eat his fried rice to dig into the ice-cream. “He said _let’s do it!_ ” he mumbles around the spoon. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Mark said that?”

Chenle shrugs again. “Winner gets fifty thousand won and a Subway coupon Jeno found in his pocket.”

 

 

Mark’s out of the running almost immediately, going so far as to let Jeno peck him on the mouth, but shoving Donghyuck away as soon as Donghyuck starts to seductively (he thinks) unzip Mark’s jeans (“I wasn’t gonna do anything, hyung!” Donghyuck protests. He turns to Jeno, “You try it. Be brave for all of us.”)

Jeno is next. As Jaemin moves to kiss him, he wraps a hand around Jeno’s throat and the consequent shudder that goes through Jeno’s body is so strong that Jaemin screams, “Jeno’s having a seizure! Jisung, call 119!” 

Jisung is the dark horse, knocking out both Chenle (he cupped his hands around Chenle’s cheeks and kissed him softly) and Renjun (he fake-moaned as Renjun put him in one of his routine chokeholds and Renjun had paled, pushing Jisung away like he’d been both burnt and thrown into an existential crisis at the same time). But he’s no match for Donghyuck, who sits on Jisung’s lap in the middle of _Saw III_ , knees on either side of him and hands entwined at Jisung’s nape, and starts to nibble on Jisung’s earlobe. Donghyuck pulls back after a moment and tilts his head at Jisung. Jisung looks dazed, still staring at the television. If Donghyuck squints, he can see a bloodied corpse reflected in Jisung’s blown pupils. “Want me to keep going?” Donghyuck says, batting his eyelashes angelically. 

“Nope,” Jisung croaks.

Jaemin focuses his attentions on Renjun and Jeno mostly. He’d gone for Mark too but Donghyuck got there first, winking at Jaemin when he’d walked into the practice room to see Mark zipping up his jeans and Jeno looking unnecessarily sheepish next to him. Donghyuck doesn’t think Jaemin has been avoiding him - okay, yeah, _he’s_ definitely been avoiding _Jaemin_. And then Jeno tells him that Jaemin had asked him to pretend that he was still in the game just so he didn’t have to face Donghyuck. 

“It was always gonna come to this,” Donghyuck says, smacking his bubblegum between his teeth as he steps into Dream’s living room. “We’ve always been the most affectionate in our team, haven’t we, Nana?” He’s in a standoff with Jaemin, and from the couch, Chenle hums a Western tune. Jeno muffles his giggles against Jisung’s shoulder. 

Jaemin smirks. “You could drop out now,” he says, striding forward a few steps. Donghyuck matches his every move, until they’re barely a metre from each other. 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Donghyuck says, “You were the one so scared of me that you practically _begged_ Jeno to keep playing.”

“I was only looking out for you,” Jaemin shoots back, nonchalant. “I’m confident in my skills.” He leans down to whisper into Donghyuck’s ear, “I’m willing to go _all the way_ , babe.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even - he goes slack-jawed, and Jaemin, the piece of absolute shit, dips his fingers into Donghyuck’s open mouth and plucks the bubblegum from his tongue, popping it between his own lips with a grin, and Donghyuck - he just -

He turns to look at Jeno, bewildered, and Jeno just mirrors his expression, his hand covering Jisung’s eyes, who seems to be peeking through the gaps anyway.

 

 

Mark has to intervene soon enough, because not only are Donghyuck and Jaemin both stubborn to a fault, it turns out they’re more attracted to each other than they’d ever thought. He knocks on Jaemin’s door, clearing his throat before he hesitantly calls out, “Uh, Renjun rang to ask me to get you guys to stop ‘cause, uhhh, and I quote, _Donghyuck sounds like a pornstar and I can’t even hear my own freaking thoughts_.” 

Jaemin flings open the door. His hair is a wreck and his shirt is unbuttoned, a red flush crawling from chest to face. “Hiiiii, Mark hyung,” he says, layering on his usual aegyo tone, “What’s up?”

Mark gulps, and it takes every ounce of self-restraint in him not to look past Jaemin to where he knows Donghyuck is lounging on the bed. “Congratulations,” he says drily, “It’s a tie.”

 

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck split the fifty thousand won. As for the Subway coupon, they go on a date two days later, Donghyuck feeding Jaemin bits of choc chip cookie as Jaemin plays footsie with him under the table.

 

 

(“You ever gonna say chicken?” Donghyuck asks, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. The van goes over a bump, making Donghyuck’s head knock against bone, and he yelps. 

“I’ll say it on my deathbed,” Jaemin whispers back, threading his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. 

“How romantic,” Renjun deadpans from where he’s unfortunately squished next to them. He doesn’t look up from the EXO music video playing on his phone, like he hasn’t had it muted the whole time just so he could eavesdrop on Jaemin and Donghyuck’s conversation. Deep down, Renjun means it.)

**Author's Note:**

> a couple updates:  
> 1) so i've been thinking lately about changing my username to just idolrapper without the (wonwoo) since that's what i'm usually referred to as. let me know what you think on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium)? i'll probably do it next year.  
> 2) i made a public twitter! not sure how long it'll last but i'll see how it goes. you can follow me [here](https://twitter.com/nohyuck) ♡


End file.
